warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Reena (Ro)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Reena |rogue=Reena |mother=Bess |father=Algernon |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge'' |deadbooks=Unknown}} Reena is a bright ginger -and-white she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Reena and a band of rogues are visitors who travel to WindClan every greenleaf to share food and tell stories with. She is the daughter of Algernon and Bess. :She and the rogues first appear when Tallpaw and the rest of the Gathering patrol return from the Gathering. When they arrive, the whole Clan is awake to greet them, and while the young cats are wary of them, the older cats welcome them as old friends. It is mentioned that she and the rogues smell like Thunderpaths, stale food, and a smoky smell, like the grimy clouds of Twolegplace. :Larksplash bounds up to Reena and exclaims how much she's grown, and Reena exclaims that she has too. Meadowslip and Brackenwing asks about leaf-bare, and Reena replies they stayed cozy, and asks Larksplash if she is a warrior yet, in which Larksplash replies that she was now a mentor. Reena exclaims she was no more than an apprentice the last time they were there. She asks who her apprentice is and then meets Ryestalk. Reena and Ryestalk touch noses, with the ginger she-cat stating she'd be honored to touch noses. Ryestalk is unsure but Larksplash reassures her. :Palebird explains to Tallpaw that Bess gave Reena her sister's name before Bess comes over, quietly followed by Reena. Tallpaw notes how Reena's pelt shone in the moonlight, and notes he always imagined rogues would be ragged and dirty. As Bess and Palebird talk, Tallpaw puts in that he would be grateful for help with feeding the elders. Reena is confused about just two cats feeding the elders and Tallpaw explains it's the apprentices' job. :Bess and Palebird ponder over where Reena will rest after they sorted the other rogues when Tallpaw offers the apprentice den. Reena thanks Tallpaw, calling him Tall, asking which nest she can use. Tallpaw wonders about how Shrewpaw will react to a new denmate, and how he won't like being called "Shrew". As Reena curls into her nest, Shrewpaw objects, so she tells him that they are only rogues and until they get used to them, they should pretend she's an egg that hasn't hatched yet. When Shrewpaw stops complaining, she peeps at Tallpaw, her gaze sparkling with laughter. :In the morning, she joins Tallpaw in a training session. Tallpaw thinks of her as far better to train with than Shrewpaw. She states that she can see a rabbit, and asks Tallpaw what to do, calling him Tall again. She suggests they stalk from behind while Tallpaw and Dawnstripe get it from either side, and Tallpaw notes she is proving to be a natural at planning attacks, even though she doesn't have the speed of a WindClan cat. When Dawnstripe asks if she can move quietly, Reena responds she can, and says Tallpaw is fast enough to catch it anyway. She is seen later creeping slowly around the rabbit with tiny movements; But when she surges forward, the rabbit bolts. She chases after it with Dawnstripe and Tallpaw when it disappears into a tunnel; where Woollytail flushes it back out to them. She is confused when she sees Woollytail as she doesn't appear to know too much about the tunneler position in the Clan. :She asks why WindClan tunnel and Woollytail explains they have always tunneled. She asks if there are cats underground right now and Woollytail tells her that of course there is, and she asks if they sleep down there. Tallpaw retorts that they're all WindClan warriors and Reena asks why he isn't a tunneler, since his parents are tunnelers themselves. Reena asks to join Hareflight's patrol to go to Outlook Rocks and Shrewpaw asks too, but Hareflight states she doesn't need to know everything about WindClan, and suggests being taken back to camp. Reena insists she will be no trouble but Dawnstripe states Bess will be missing her, and takes her back to camp with Woollytail. :During ShadowClan's attack, she is seen defending the nursery, slashing at any enemy muzzle that comes near. After the battle, she tries to tell Tallpaw not to blame himself for Brackenwing's death, but when Bess tells her its Clan business, she backs away, her eyes soft with sympathy. :She is later mentioned to have defended the nursery with her parents as Meadowslip blinks gratefully at her and the rogues who are clearing scraps of heather and gorse from the bloodstained tussocks. The next day, she is mentioned to have joined a hunting patrol after Tallpaw asks if she is coming training with him and Dawnstripe. :When Sandgorse dies, and Sparrow narrowly escapes with his life, she is seen sniffing Sparrow's filthy pelt. She later approaches Tallpaw who is resting and states he hasn't eaten all day. Tallpaw retorts that he isn't hungry, so Reena offers to sit with him, but Tallpaw refuses and says he'd rather be alone. Reena asks if he is sure and Tallpaw replies he is, and watches her pad away to the hunting stones where the other rogues are tucking grass under Sparrow. :A quarter moon later after Meadowslip gives birth to three kits, Hopkit, Pigeonpaw, and Sorrelkit, Reena is seen among the Clan cats, just as excited about the successful birth. She approaches Tallpaw and speaks out her excitement. Tallpaw asks why she would care because they are Clan kits, and Reena exclaims that of course she cares, because they are WindClan cats. Tallpaw counters if she and the rogues hadn't come, Sandgorse wouldn't have died, and Reena gasps that they helped fight off ShadowClan, but Tallpaw doesn't change his mind. She spits that Sandgorse knew the tunnels weren't safe but he took him anyway, and Sparrow could have been killed too. Reena growls that Tallpaw has turned mean, and that's why he has no friends anymore; he always bites their heads off. Tallpaw spits out another retort and Reena tells him to talk to her when he has stopped feeling sorry for himself before stalking away, tail twitching angrily. :After her argument with Tallpaw, she starts to spend more time with Shrewpaw. She even starts to take his side when Shrewpaw teases and argues with Tallpaw. When the time comes for the visitors to leave, she forgives Shrewpaw for being so unfriendly in the beginning, giving a wink. She looks expectantly at Tallpaw, but he only meows stiffly that that he hopes they find somewhere to stay. The visitors leave, with Reena bounding after her mother and falls in beside her. :After receiving his warrior name, Talltail sets out to find the rogues. He meets Jake and they end up going to find the rogue group together. :After Jake and Talltail don't get out of the way of monsters that had almost hit them, Reena asks why they didn't move, before realizing that one of the cats is Talltail. Reena is surprised to see him and pushes past Algernon to greet them, asking many questions, mainly concerns about WindClan or Talltail. The rogue she-cat finishes with saying they had better move away from the herd of monsters to safety, and is shown to be resentful about Jake as she and Algernon leads them to the rogue's temporary camp. When they arrive, Talltail corrects her and the rogues when they call him by his apprentice name, by telling them his warrior name. Reena tells Bess that she thinks Jake and Talltail found them by the small bits of the story Talltail has told so far. :When the rogues argue that there isn't enough prey to share with Talltail and Jake, Reena takes up for them by saying there was enough for now. She points out there are fish in the river, downslope. After, she tells Talltail she has gathered leaves for him to make a nest on. As he sorts it, she states that he seems different, he seems less angry, guessing it was a lot for Talltail to deal with; the death of his father and Sparrow surviving. Reena grabs a damp-looking shrew and half-eaten squirrel and gives the shrew to Sparrow, and carries the squirrel to Bess, asking for Mole and Algernon to join. She asks how Whiteberry is doing and how old Palebird's kits are; she questions how he could bear to leave his half-siblings but Algernon tells her to leave Talltail alone. :Reena starts to spend more time with Talltail by going on hunting patrols with him, and asks if he has gotten used to forest hunting as she zigzags between trees. She tells Jake she can't catch prey high up an ash tree and when Talltail suggests hunting on the field, Reena meows that the monsters won't be there that day. Reena purrs that she is glad to hunt with younger cats again and recalls her time in WindClan, commenting that she is glad Talltail has stopped being a grumpy old badger. When Jake spots a rabbit, Reena says she bets Jake can't catch it like Talltail can, and proceeds to creep uphill with Jake to help Talltail catch the rabbit. Talltail gives the signal and they stalk forward. Talltail startles the rabbit and they all try lunging at it and miss, but Talltail keeps chasing after the rabbit as Reena screeches for him to stop. He catches the rabbit and Reena tells him to come slowly to her, before explaining to him that he nearly went over the edge of a cliff. :When Talltail tries going early morning hunting with Sparrow, Reena warns the WindClan tom that Sparrow doesn't like company when he is out early. Reena warns him that he shouldn't risk it, and offers to go hunting with Talltail instead, but he refuses and decides to get more sleep instead. Reena is left staring at him, round-eyed. Later, Reena asks if Jake and Talltail can stay. When Sparrow tells Talltail that the pigeons will be weary so they won't hunt, Reena offers again and they end up going hunting, unlike the last time; it ends up with them catching a squirrel and a fat blackbird. At dusk, Reena asks for Talltail to go for a nighttime walk but Talltail declines, so Jake offers to go with her but Reena refuses and agrees that it's too cold. :After the near death incident of Sparrow, she is concerned for Talltail and asks if he is hurt, and he replies he isn't. Reena is hurt when Talltail says that he and Jake are leaving. She offers to show them the way back to the Twolegplace, and starts planning for it, but Talltail states they can find their own way. Reena is hurt, so her mother presses against her sympathetically, and Talltail wonders if Reena hoped that they would become mates and have kits while traveling. He apologizes to her, and though part of Talltail wishes he could make her happy, he shakes the thought away for Reena has her own path to follow. She touches Talltail's muzzle with her cheek and tells him that she will miss him, before she and the rest of the rogues say their goodbyes to Talltail and Jake as they leave. Trivia Interesting facts *She is named after her aunt. Author statements *Kate Cary said that Reena, along with the rest of the greenleaf visitors, have an accent similar to one from the English county of Devonshire. *Vicky doesn't think Bess, Reena, Sparrow, or Algernon went to StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character pixels Kin Members Father: :Algernon: Mother: :Bess: Aunt: :Reena: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references ru:Рина (стая Рины)de:Rena (S)fi:Reena (TR) Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Rogues Category:Females Category:Clanless cats Category:Supporting characters Category:Kits Category:Deceased characters